At the end
by Kyokii.tana
Summary: Green hatte in der letzten Monaten etwas festgestellt. Sobald er an Red dachte, war da ein neues, unbekanntes Gefühl, das er überhaupt nicht kannte. Es war warm, prickelnd und einlullend. Gänzlich neu.
1. Chapter 1

Red. Wie sehr er ihn vermisste, seinen Erzfeind und doch besten Freund. Viel zu lange war er schon auf dem Mount Silver verschwunden, um dort mit seinen Pokemon stärker zu werden und zu trainieren.

Green musste unwillkürlich leicht lächeln, als er zum Mount Silver starrte. Ja, da oben war er. Red. Einfach so war er gegangen, hatte sich um nichts geschert, nicht mal um seine Aufgabe als Champ. Ihm war wohl völlig egal, wie sehr er die Menschen um sich herum verletzte, ganz besonders Green. Um seine Mutter scherte sich der hochwohlgeborene Champ erst recht nicht. Sie vermisste ihn, oh ja. Gefühlt achttausend Mal im Monat schickte sie Red Briefe, welche von der örtlichen Schwester Joy angenommen wurden.

Schwester Joy... Wie gern er nur an ihrer Stelle wäre. So ungern, wie er es nur zugeben wollte.

Green hatte in den letzten Monaten etwas festgestellt. Sobald er an Red dachte, war da ein neues, unbekanntes Gefühl, das er überhaupt nicht kannte. Es war warm, prickelnd und einlullend. Gänzlich neu.

Daisy hatte schon mehrfach auf ihn eingeredet, ihn versucht, davon zu überzeugen, Red Red sein zulassen. Vergeblich. Green konnte und wollte Red nicht einfach vergessen. Er war wie Fluch und Segen zugleich. Fluch, da Green die Arenaaufgabe hatte schleifen lassen. Segen, da er ihn immer angespornt hatte.

"Red", hauchte Green beinah kraftlos. In der letzten Zeit war endlos viel passiert. Ihm war etwas über einen gewissen Gold zu Ohren gekommen, der in Jotho anscheinend ganz schön für Aufruhr gesorgt hatte. Auch hier war er gewesen, hatte sein gesamtes Team in den Boden gestampft. Green hatte ihm in einer fünfminütigen Rede klar gemacht, dass er gefälligst Red zu besiegen haben solle und fall er dies nicht täte, wohl nach Jotho kommen müsse und ihn dort zu Rede stellen würde. Er war talentiert, ja. Und wie er es war. Er hatte nie daran gezweifelt, erst recht nicht mehr, als sein alter Herr ihm einen Pokedex anvertraut hatte.

Urplötzlich schwank die Tür der Arena auf. Eisige Luft strömte in das Gebäude und mit einem Quieken machte sich auch nun sein Evoli bemerkbar, das bisher um seinen Hals gewickelt, geschlafen hatte. Green war, bevor die Tür aufging, im Begiff, die Arena zu verlassen, hatte aber beim Anblick des Besuches all seine Vorhaben vergessen.

Red stand in der Tür und musterte ihn unverhohlen aus seinen roten Augen. Etwas unfassbar... Tiefes lag in diesen Irden, was Green zu einem wohligen Schaudern brachte.

Red war also wieder da. Sein Pikachu sprang mit einem lauten "Pika!", in die Arena, schoss auf Green zu und strahlte ihn aus seinen braunen Augen heraus erwartungsvoll an. Green lächelte und sah zu dem kleinen Elektronager herunter, eh er sein verschlafenes Evoli von seinen Schultern hob und es Pikachu vor die Nase setzte.

"Dann hat dich Gold also plattgemacht?", wollte der Arenaleiter wissen, ehe er sich wieder gerade hinstellte. Innerlich zerplatze er vor Freude. Red war wieder hier! Er musste Gold wirklich demnächst in Jotho besuchen kommen, wenn er wieder einmal frei hatte. Gold war aber schon vor einiger Zeit hier gewesen. Vor.. einem Jahr. In dieser Zeit hatte er in der Kalos Region wilde Pokemon studiert, sich mit dem neuen Typ Fee beschäftigt, die Mega-Entwicklung unter die Lupe genommen und sich öfters mal mit Calem getroffen, um mit diesem zu trainieren. Calem war ein wirklich guter Freund von Green geworden, da er nett, freundlich und umgänglich war.

"Er ist so gewaltig wie Mount Silver", vernahm Green die raue Stimme Red's. Sie war so anders. Natürlich war sie das, wenn man sich jahrelang nicht sah.

Green besah sich den ehemaligen Champ genauer. Er war... erwachsener. Seine Cap trug er noch immer, ebenso wie seine 'gewohnte' Standartkleidung. Er hatte dennoch immer noch etwas Bedrohliches an sich. Wer wusste es schon? Vielleicht besiegte er Gold irgendwann? Man wusste es nicht.

"Komm. Wir gehen zu mir nach Hause, ja? Du siehst aus, als würdest du schon gar kein richtiges Bett mehr kennen", grinste Green etwas spöttisch, ehe er sich die paar Schritte auf Red zu begab und ihn umarmte.

"Du hast mir gefehlt, Red."


	2. Chapter 2

"Du hast wirklich alles verpasst", stellte Green kopfschüttelnd fest, als er Red seine Ramen reichte und sich setzte. Dieser reagierte nicht auf diese Kritik, sondern begann eifrig damit, die Ramen förmlich zu verschlingen. "Pass auf, es ist", wollte er den Schwarzhaarigen noch warnen, bevor er aber merkte, dass es viel zu spät war. Red hatte sich die Zunge bereits verbrannt. Zischend zog er diese zurück, ehe er Green aus seinen roten Augen ansah, die ihn fast fragten: "Wie bitte?".

Eigentlich brannten Green tausend Fragen auf der Zunge, die er dem ehemaligen Champ zu gern gestellt hätte, jedoch wusste Green, dass er damit bei Red nicht weit kommen würde. Er musste von sich aus heraus erzählen, nicht, weil er ihn dazu zwang.

"Arenaleiter sein ist wirklich anstrengend", gab Green von sich, in der Hoffnung, dass Red darauf anspringen würde. Vergebens. Einzig die roten Augen seines Gegenübers blickten ihn an, mit einem Ausdruck, der von unterdrücktem Spott sprach.

Dieser... Idiot! Er hasse ihn für seine blöde, arrogante Art. Red hielt sich nicht für etwas Besseres, oh nein. Er hatte jahrelang am Existenzminimum gelebt. Dennoch hatte er dieses... Kalte an sich. Wie er ihn dafür hasste. Das Einzige, was der Arenaleiter wollte, war, dass Red endlich redete. Er wollte Gefühle hören, wollte wissen, wie es dort oben war. Er wollte Reds Stimme hören, ja Herrgott, er wollte, dass er sich öffnete!

Green sprang wütend auf. "Red! Wie-", schrie er, brach jedoch sofort ab. Green wollte Red nicht anschreien. Nicht jetzt. Ich würde den Jüngeren nur verschrecken. Red beinah enttäuscht ansehend, ließ sich der Neunzehnjährige wieder auf seinen Stuhl fallen, missmutig auf seine Schüssel Suppe starrend.

"Du bist immer noch der Gleiche", sprach auf einmal der Gast, was Green zum Aufhorchen brachte. "Hm?" Green sah auf. Sah in die Augen Reds und hätte am liebsten wieder weggesehen. Sie glitzerten auf eine seltsame Art und Weise, was den jungen Mann zum Erschaudern brachte. "Wie meinst du das?", fragte der Ältere, der leicht Rosa im Gesicht wurde. "Immer noch so laut, unbeherrscht und emotional", gab Red von sich, der sich leicht vor lehnte. Green stierte in seine Augen, ignorierte dabei sein rot angelaufenes Gesicht: "Und du hast keine, was?", zischte er wütend, gekonnt Reds feixenden Gesichtsausdruck übergehend.

"Doch." Und mit diesem Wort lehnte sich Red nach vorne und drückte seine Lippen auf die Greens. Der Küsser löste sich jedoch so schnell wieder von Green, dass dieser gar nicht in der Lage war, irgendetwas zu fühlen. Fassungslos blickte er den ehemaligen Champ an, der sich seelenruhig wieder hinsetze und weiteraß. Verwirrtheit machte sich in dem Körper des Geküssten breit. Was war das gewesen?! Was hatte Red damit bezwecken wollen?

Nachdem sich der Arenaleiter wieder gesammelt hatte, fing er mit holpriger Stimme wieder zu sprechen an. "Was sollte das?", brachte Green gepresst hervor. "Macht man das nicht, wenn man sich gern hat?", antwortete Red, der bereits mit dem Essen fertig war.

Der Arenaleiter wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Tat Red gerade nur so blöd, oder war er es wirklich?

"Red", sprach Green und machte den jüngeren auf sich aufmerksam. Dieser blickte ihn an, als Green anfing zu sprechen. "Man küsst sich nur, wenn man sich liebt", begann der überaus gutherzige junge Mann nun, den unwissenden Sprössling vor sich aufzuklären.

"Vielleicht liebe ich dich ja", kommentierte der Trainer, als Green endete. Red hatte nur leider keinerlei Ahnung, was er in Green damit auslöste. Schwitzige Hände, Herzrasen, Rot angelaufenes Gesicht und Zittern wurden zur Schau gestellt. "W-wie kommst du darauf?", stotterte der Arenaleiter vor sich hin.

Ein Schulterzucken seitens Reds, was Green unheimlich wütend machte. Aggressiv sprang er auf: "Red! Wie kannst du sowas behaupten, wenn du keine Ahnung von sowas hast?!", brüllte Green los.

Auf einmal begann Red zu grinsen. Der Ältere zuckte zurück und starrte den Grinsenden an. Green hatte Red noch nie grinsen sehen. Es war wunderschön und gruselig zugleich. "Wer sagt, dass ich davon keine Ahnung habe...?", hauchte Red hinterhältig, ehe er aufstand, und aus der Küche ging.


	3. Chapter 3

Dieser gottverdammte Idiot. Green war so naiv und leicht durchschaubar, dass ich leicht schmunzelte, als ich mich ins Bett legte. So ein Trottel. Dachte er wirklich, ich entsagte allen meinen Gefühlen? Natürlich nicht. Sonst hätte ich keinen heimlichen Briefkontakt mit Daisy geführt, um mich zu erkundigen, wie es ihm ging, was er so trieb, oder ob er liiert war. Daisy hatte mir stets lange, ausführliche Antworten geschrieben, erzählte von Veränderungen in der Liga, den Neuentdeckungen... Eben alles, was so anfiel.

So auch, dass Green ein auffälliges Verhalten an den Tag legte, sobald es um mich ging. Es, so schrieb sie mir, wirkte beinah... vernarrt. So, als hätte er tiefergehende Gefühle für mich.

Denen ich mich im Übringen auch nicht völlig entsagten konnte. Ja, ich liebte Green, schon seitdem ich ihn auf meiner Reise als Rivale ständig in unverhoffter Nähe gehabt hatte. Damals war es freundschaftliche Liebe, heute war es weitaus mehr. Damals war ich mir dem nicht bewusst gewesen. Der Mount Silver hatte eine klärende Wirkung. Auch auf menschliche Gefühle.

Langsam drehte ich mich im Gästebetts Greens herum, vergrub meine Nase im Kopfkissen. Meerwasser, Salz und Minz. Es roch nach Green. Es war ein fantastischer Geruch, so stark, dass es sich anfühlte, als würde ich direkt in seinen Armen liegen. Vielleicht tat ich es irgendwann auch. Vielleicht. Aber bis dahin war es ein noch sehr langer Weg, der mir schier unendlich erschien, noch länger, als bis zur Elite Four und dem Champ.

Am nächsten Morgen spürte ich, wie sich Pikachu an mich kuschelte, als ich die Augen öffnete. Das war typisch für ihn, seit wir auf dem Mount Silver gewesen waren. Er vertrug Kälte nicht ganz so gut, so dass er oft bei mir Schutz gesucht hatte. Daraufhin hatte ich ihn zu Glurak gesetzt, der Pikachu fürsorglich an sich drückte. Generell war Glurak immer da gewesen, als ich ihn gebraucht hatte. So wie alle meine Pokemon, und... Green. Leicht lächelte ich. Mal sehen, was der Arenaleiter so trieb.

Schnell schwang ich meine Beine aus dem Bett und tapste zur Tür. Es war ein ungewohntes Gefühl, mit nackten Füßen zu gehen, da ich während meines Trainings keinerlei Chance gehabt hatte, überhaupt irgendwas Kältetod zu verenden hatte noch nie wirklich in meinem Intressenbereich gelegen.. Hier hatte ich nur Boxershorts und ein altes Hemd von Green an. Pikachu sprang auf meine Schulter, als ich die Tür öffnete und quiekte vergnügt. Auch er freute sich, wieder hier zu sein. Er mochte Evoli wirklich gern, was ich gut verstehen konnte. Als ich Evoli gestern gesehen hatte, war mir der Ewigstein an seinem Hals aufgefallen. Green hatte sich stark verändert, wie mir schien. Im positiven Sinne. Er schien nicht mehr die Auffassung zu vertreten, dass nur ein starkes Pokemon ein gutes Pokemon war. Er war wirklich erwachsen geworden.

Leise schlich ich in durch die Wohnung, suchte im Wohnzimmer, in der Küche, im Badezimmer, in der Abstellkammer. Nichts. Green war weg. Außer... Mein Blick wanderte zu der letzten Tür, die ich noch nicht geöffnet hatte. Sein Schlafzimmer. Langsam ging ich auf die Tür zu, legte meine Hand an die Klinke. Auf einmal fühlte sich alles so schwer an, jedoch auch so leicht. Zaghaft schluckte ich. Das war eine Verletzung seiner Privatsfähre, sollte ich den Raum betreten. Aber auf der anderen Seite...

Gemächlich drückte ich die Klinge herunter, schob langsam die Tür auf, um hineinzulinsen. Pikachu tat es mir nach, so dass mein rotes Auge und sein braunes durch den schmalen Spalt sahen. Zunächst sah ich Holz, dunkles Holz. Der Fußboden. Ich schob die Tür weiter auf. Da, die Bettkante! Ich ließ meinen Blick weiter wandern. Mein Herz wummerte, in meinen Ohren rauschte das Blut. Was, wenn Green nackt schlief und ohne Decke? Ich sah weiter nach oben. Satinbettwesche, dunkelrot, so rot wie meine Augen... Sonne fiel auf die Bettdecke, so dass das Satin seltsam funkelte. Ich biss auf meine Unterlippe, als mein Blick gen Kopfkissen wanderte. Mehrere Sekunden starrte ich bloß darauf, ehe ich gefühlte zehn Zentimeter kleiner wurde.

Das Bett war leer.

"Daisy!", rief ich atemlos, als ich in ihrem Zimmer stand. Lächelnd blickte mich meine Schwester an, erwartete geduldig den Grund meiner Hektik. "Er ist wieder da! Red ist hier!", strahlte ich, und lachte mir innerlich ins Fäustchen, als ich ihren ungläubigen Blick sah. Von wegen Red ließ mich im Stich!

Das tat er nie.


	4. Chapter 4

Daisy sah mich verstört an: "Wieder da? Das... das kann nicht sein, Green", sagte sie ungläubig. Ich blinzelte mehrmals, bis ich den versteckten Vorwurf heraushörte. Daraufhin spürte ich eine rasende Wut in mir, die mich schier blind machte. Red war mein empfindlicher Punkt. Schon immer. Wie ich es hasste. Er, oder bloß seine Namenserwähnung machte mich schwach. Schwach nach diesem verschlossenen Menschen, der mich so faszinierte.

"Er ist wieder da. Komm doch vorbei, wenn du mir nicht glaubst", zischte ich und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Wütend polterte ich die Treppen hinab, rannte fast meinen Alten über den Haufen, der mich in seiner Müdigkeit kaum wahrzunehmen schien und verließ türknallend das Haus. Draußen angekommen stützte ich meine Hände auf meine Knie, versuchte, meine Gedanken zu klären. Ganz ruhig, Green. Ganz ruhig.

Seufzend richtete ich mich auf und vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen. Wieso war ich so unkontrolliert? Dieser blöde Red...

In meiner Verzweiflung bemerkte ich nicht, wie Daisy aus ihrem Zimmerfester zu mir hinabschaute und dann ihren Blick abwandte, um auf das zu sehen, was in ihren Händen lag.

Pikachu stupste mit seine Pfote das Toast an, ehe es dafür sorgte, dass es knusprig braun geröstet auf einem der Teller landete, die ich für Green und mich auf den Küchentisch gestellt hatte. Stumm sah ich dabei zu, wie Evoli ratlos vor dem Tisch stehen blieb und zu Pikachu hochlugte, der ihm fröhlich zuwinkte. Evoli und Pikachu hatten sich immer gemocht, und es gehasst, gegeneinander zu kämpfen. Daher waren sie, falls wir sie im Kampf eingesetzt hatten, immer umeinander herumscharwenzelt. Noch nie hatte eins meiner Pokemon so oft einen Gegner verfehlt. Jedoch konnte ich Pikachu verstehen. Ich hatte auch nicht gern gegen Green gekämpft, es war mir immer unangenehm gewesen. Oft hatte ich mit Daisy darüber gesprochen, wenn ich während meiner Reise in Alabastia gewesen war, was sich mit Glurak als Teampartner wunderbar einrichten ließ.

Daisy hatte mich verstanden, hatte mir Mut gemacht und mir gesagt, dass Green verschiedenste Gründe hatte, um mich zu bekämpfen. Nichtsdestotrotz sah er mich als besten Freund an. Er war nunmal so, hatte sie immer gesagt. Er würde mit der Zeit anders werden, der jugendliche Leichtsinn würde verschwinden.

Sie hatte recht behalten. Green war reifer geworden.

Ich schreckte aus meinen Gedanken, als ich hörte, wie die Wohnungstür aufging. Schnell setzte ich mich an den Tisch und schob Pikachu von diesem herunter, der promt auf Evoli landete. Das empörte Quicken, welches darauf folgte, war so laut, dass sich Green aus dem Flur zu Wort meldete: "Red, bist du das?", fragte er verwirrt. Dies nahm ich zum Anlass, um meine Hand Bekannntschaft mit meiner Stirn machen zu lassen. Das war ja toll gelaufen.

Zügige Schritte tönten durch den Flur, bis hin zu meinen Ohren. Sofort setzte ich mich ordentlich hin, stütze meinen Kopf auf meine Hand und sah teilnahmslos aus dem Fenster. Als Green den Raum betrat und ich das Stocken seiner Schritte wahrnahm, drehte ich mich zu ihm um. Der Arenaleiter sah den Tisch verwirrt blinzelnd an, ehe er mich noch verwirrter anblickte. Innerlich schmunzelte ich. Greens Blick war Gold wert.

Ich nickte zu dem freien Stuhl mir gegenüber und blickte ihn auffordert an. Noch einmal stuzte er, ehe er sich langsam in Bewegung setzte, sich zögerlich zu mir gesellte. Ich blickte ihn etwas freundlicher an, sodass er die Augenbrauen zusammenzog. Der arme Junge, er wusste wahrscheinlich gar nicht, wie ihm geschah. Ich ließ alle weitere Gesichtsakrobatik seinerseits unkommentiert und began zu essen. Ja, selbst [b]ich[/b], Red, kümmerte mich um andere Leute. Es war ja wirklich kaum zu glauben.

"Ich war heute morgen bei Daisy", warf Green nach mehreren Minuten der Stille plötzlich ein. Ich sah mit angehobenen Augenbrauen auf. Er schnalzte daraufhn mit der Zunge und fuchtelte mit seinem Toast durch die Gegend, während er mich an seinen Ausführungen teilhaben ließ: "Sie hat sich für dich interessiert, weißt du. Wann du wiederkommen würdest", erzählte er, was mich innerlich lächeln ließ. Hörte ich da etwa... Eifersucht? Gar nicht mal so surreal. Was aber ganz sicher real war, war der freudige Aufschrei von Pikachu, als er dem Pirsifbeerengelee hinterherjagte, den Green in seinem Enthusiasmus von seinem Brot geschleudert hatte.

Ich schaute Pikachu zu, wie er freudig das Gelee auf seine Pfoten nahm und ableckte. Green hingegen sah pikiert auf sein Toast, was mich zum Lächeln brachte. Dieser Ausdruck in den Augen war einfach Gold wert.


End file.
